The present invention relates to novel cyclopropane carboxylic acid derivatives having the formula ##STR2## wherein X represents a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 straight or branched alkyl group and acaricidal compositions containing the same.
The compounds of the present invention are novel compounds which have excellent acaricidal effect.
Various acarina in various growth stages such as imago, larva and ovum are found as parasitic acarina on fruit trees, vegetables, flowers and woods.
Various acaricidal compositions used for controlling acarina have been developed and tested. However, effect of the acaricide is different depending upon the kinds and growth stages of the acarina. Various active ingredients have been applied depending upon characteristics of the active ingredients and applicating places. Moreover, the development of novel acaricides have been required in view of prevention of resistance of acarina to acaricides which is caused by continuous applications of specific acaricides.
The inventors have studied to develop novel acaricides which are different from the known acaricides.
Heretofore, certain phenylcyclopropane carboxylic acid derivatives have been known.
The compounds having the formula ##STR3## have been known in Collection of Czechoslovak Chemical Communication, 24, 2460 (1959) and 25, 1815 (1960).
These compounds are carboxylic acid esters having ##STR4## as the alcohol moiety. However, insecticidal activity of the compounds for houseflies is only similar to that of allethrin of one of the commerciallized pyrethroids when the substituent on the phenyl group is a hydrogen atom and the insecticidal activity is inferior when the substituent on the phenyl group is chlorine, or fluorine atom or methyl or methoxy group (no acaricidal activity is described).
The compounds having the formula ##STR5## has been disclosed in Bochu Kagaku Vol. 27, III, page 51 (1962). However, the insecticidal activity of the compound is only similar to that of allethrin.
The inventors have checked a phenylcyclopropane carboxylic acid ester illustrated below. ##STR6## This compound has no substituent on phenyl group. However, an acaricidal activity of this compound is quite low.